


You Don't Want That

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, mentions of lydias parents, stydia au, stydia au fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to love you forever, Stiles."<br/>"Trust me Lydia Martin, you don't want that. You don't want forever." <br/>---<br/>Loosely based on the book Tuck Everlasting with some parts based on the movie for the book</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened when I saw the AD for the broadway musical and I was like "HAH OHMYGOD I NEED TO WRITE THIS" and so this is how I wrote a four page first chapter for a story

There was a man at the tree, she could see him, kneeling by the roots and he bends down and she can see him taking a sip- seeing him drink reminds her how thirsty she really is. He has hair that boards on black and curls at the ends, clothes that seem a bit faded and like they were once genuinely very nice but now seemed tired and worn out. His shoulders hunch forward in an endearing kind of way that makes her stomach churn and she wonders what he’s doing in  _ her  _ forest, and she wonders where he’s going- there’s a sack beside him just lying there and it seems like its full. Sits up and he washes over his face and she decides to approach him.

“You seem as if you’re enjoying yourself,” Lydia announces.

The man proclaims as he stands and Lydia’s poor heart stops as he does because he’s ever tall and ever handsome with not a dalliance in his youth, his glowing youth. She thinks she’d never seen such a beautiful man in her entire life. “I know it’s private property because its  _ my  _ property and  _ you’re  _ intruding.”

He stands there agape for a second and lowers his defenses. “I’m awfully sorry, I-I was just passing through with my mother and brother, I guess I’d ran ahead and well…”

“Is the water any good to drink?”

“What?”

“The water, is it any good to drink?”

“I don’t know what you mean. What water?”

“The one you were just drinking from.”

“Oh… you saw that?”

“Sure I did. Is it any good to drink?”

“Not really, it’s quite dirty and-”

“But you were just drinking it. How could it be not really any good?”

“Oh I’ll drink or eat just about anything, really. And while I drank the water, I wouldn’t advise that you do… not at all. You seem young, you wouldn’t want to get sick or anything.”

“I see him young, and how old are you?”

“A hundred and forty-four years old,” he announces with a completely straight face and she raises an eyebrow at him in sheer disbelief.

“Yes and I’m a witch with magical powers. Really, how old are you?” she asks again, flapping her dress about to cool herself off from the heat provided by the dense wood. “And whats your name anyways?”

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m nineteen years old. And you little miss?”

“Lydia Martin,” she announces very cooly and full of herself, her nose turning up a bit. “I’m Lydia Martin and I’ve just turned sixteen years old.”

Stiles laughs and takes the hand she offers and kisses it. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet ya Miss-”

“Stiles! Stiles! Where in the hell have you gone off to now?” another man's voice calls and out pops out an equally, if not slightly more handsome and older looking man, with bulky arms and a smooth, tanned out face with tanned out arms and a slightly uneven jaw. 

“I was just drinking this dirty water I found. Looks like we’ve run into a bit of trouble. You won’t tell your father will you? We’re just tryin a get home, you know?”

“I… I won’t be going to tell my father. I’m not going home.”

This peaked Stiles interest and she looked to him, waiting him to voice the query evident in his expression. “Am I allowed to ask why not?” he finally asks, Scott and their mother (Well, Stiles step mother and Scott’s mother) are standing behind him. Melissa doesn’t say anything, nor does Scott.

“Well, I decided to run away from home,” she announces and Melissa laughs.

“Oh she’d just be like a wee child. Well where are you to go? Come home with us,” Melissa invites gleefully. “We hadn’t had a guest in ages.”

Lydia bites her lip. “Well… I do need somewhere to stay- you wouldn’t mind would you?”

“Oh no, consider yourself our guest!” Scott invites. “Come on, you can ride old lightening if you want to.” 

Lydia nods and her eyes are drawn to Stiles. “So am I not allowed to drink the water? I have been walking for an awfully long time.”

And she had been- Lydia the previous day had been sitting outside by the woods with a book, staring outside the fence at the woods and it seemed every two minutes her mother or grandmother would yell ‘Lydia! Lydia! LYDIA!’ until she came inside to see what mundane, do-nothing chore they needed her to do (the kind that they could do themselves) and it was just before lunch when a small rabbit hopped into their yard and she looked at the rabbit, and Lydia who really had no friends or anything at all because she was so much wealthier and better off than the rest of the girls and boys her age, decided to speak to rabbit because there was nobody else to speak to. 

_ ‘All they do is call me! Call me and call me and ask me to do things they can do themselves. Nobody really cares about me, I bet if I ran away and never came back, they’d never even notice. Not at all, not one bit.’  _ The rabbit just sat there on it’s haunches, nibbling at the grass and it looked up startled when she spoke and just sat there frozen in place. Lydia took it as a challenge. ‘ _ You know what? I will run away. I’ll run away first thing tomorrow morning, right before the sun comes up even. You’ll see.’  _

And well…. That’s what she did. It had to be at least noon by now and she had nothing to eat or drink. Though the whole family's eyes shift to the trees knotted roots that circle the puddle in the muddy dirt. 

“You’ll get sick,” Scott decides. “Here, there’s a river not far, just outside the woods. We can stop there and you can drink all the water you want. All the water in the world really.” Scott picks her up by the waist shamelessly and she squeals and he puts her down on the horse. 

“Oh John’s gonna be so happy to see a child! The boys are awfully old now and you’re such a wee one, really! Look, she’s so innocent- don’t ya think Scott?”

“Yeah she is,” Scott agrees and nods innocently, Stiles watches curiously about it and he takes the horse by the reigns as he leads her out of the woods, the group walking and talking. Lydia couldn’t help but rest her head against the horse's mane, thinking that these people were oh so very odd but yet oh so very normal- she wonders if the man who was drinking the water- what was his name? Something with an ‘s’ she recalls, but she can’t put her finger on it- well whatever it is, she thinks that he’s the most normal of the group and the most endearing. She likes the way he smiles at his stepbrother and step mother, the sweet way his laughter chimes through the trees. The way he walks a bit faster.

There's a moment where he gives Scott the reigns and runs to climb up a tree and he just hangs there from the branches upside, making Lydia giggle. “Why do you look so down Lydia Martin? It’s a beautiful day!” 

“What are you doing up there! Get down,” Lydia calls, giggling as she sits up on the horse.

“What do you mean? I’m just hangin around! I haven’t even started, you know I could do all sorts of things!” He sits up and hops down, landing perfectly on his feet. “I wanted to join the circus but ma wouldn’t let me. Right Ma?”

“Oh stop that, you’re own mother would’a been disappointed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh well my momma died when I was real young, so papa remarried Miss Melissa here, since her own husband left. Scotty here is a few years older than me but we get along alright.”

“Ah I see. My parents always been together but they don’t get along very nice, especially now that my grandfathers died. The funeral was supposed to be today.”

“And you ran away?” Stiles asks. 

“Nobody would notice, I’d bet. They’re probably sittin to breakfast thinkin to themselves ‘oh I wonder what’s missin’ and not see a single thing gone. ‘Not Lydia that’s for sure?’ and Old nana would go ‘whos Lydia?’ it’s quite alright really,” Lydia explains and the young man laughs “hey, not to be rude but what did you say your name was again?”

“Stiles?” He says in a peculiar tone.

“Stiles, yes of course. Sorry, I’ve never really been acquainted to people. They all think I’m too stuck up.”’

“Well that ain’t so bad, I only have temporary friends.” 

“Why’s that?”

“I like to do a lot of travelin business, Scotty and I. We like to move around a lot and then we come on back home every once in awhile.” 

“Ah I see,” she says, and he’s kind of bouncing on his toes and she giggles, the way he’s so excitable and cute. Lydia is young and niave, in comparison to the beautiful man that was Stiles, who was just so happy and he looked at everything as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“Really, it is going to be so nice to have you over. We haven’t entertained in forever- you’ll like it at home. We live on this nice meadow and if you go back far enough there’s a wet rock kind of a cliff that even has a little water fall and it has this nice pool below it and we could go down there to swim-”

“Stiles calm down,” Scott cooes laughing. “You have to excuse him, he’s always a bit hyperactive.” 

“It's fine,” Lydia says and Stiles is a bit pink in the cheeks, she notices that his cheeks have a very sharp look to them and she finds it very endearing. She sort of just wants to touch him and examine him but she doesn’t know why- she’s seen plenty of handsome boys but this one just seems to have crawled under her skin with no understanding as to what caused it. He was just another man, just another person. But something about him was so…  _ different _ . 

 

Soon they arrive to the river they told her about and Stiles helps her off the horse, in which she kneels in her dress beside and cups her hands together and gulps water down as if she hasn’t drank years- but truly it’s only been hours and hours was long enough. She drinks until her heart is content and she leans back and they’re all sort of whispering to themselves.

“What’s the matter?” Lydia asks and Scott smiles softly. 

“Nothin. The house isn’t too far away, we’ll be there in good time.”

“Oh I’m glad.” She smiles and Scott nods, smiling back. “Can I walk the rest of the way?” she asks, her heart hammering a bit as the situation settles in around her. She was far from home now, there was no turning back if she wanted to and she glances around and realizes she’ll never see her mother or father or grandmother again. She was long ways away and she would never go home- this is what she asked for but her heart sank and she realized that she was already starting to feel homesick. 

“Are you okay, Lydia Martin?” Stiles asks and she looks up and gives a weak smile and nods.

“Well sure I am,” she says. “I’m just fine.”

“That face don’t look just fine to me,” he points out.

“I guess I just realized that I really am far from home. You don’t suppose I could ever go back do you?”

“We could take you back right now if you wanted,” Stiles says.

“Oh but you mustn’t tell a soul you’d met us!” Melissa warns, sitting beside the girl. “We return you and you must  _ promise  _ not to say a word.”

“And why not?” Lydia asks.

“Oh it’s a long, long story-”

“How about this, you stay with us for a few days and we’ll tell you the whole damn thing and if you really like it there you can stay a while longer but when you’re ready to go home, I’ll take you Lydia Martin. Sound like a deal?”

“Why can’t you tell me now?”

“It’s a long story,” he repeats after Melissa. “We’ll need all after supper to tell ya, probably,” Stiles tells her. “It’s a long story.”

“Right, a long story,” lydia says nodding.  
“So in that case, we oughta be going,” Scott says and they stand, lydia taking one last drink from the fountain. 

“Can i walk?’

“Sure thing Lydia Martin, Sure thing.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has some unresolved issues regarding love and life- Scott just wants to protect him. Lydia, in the eyes of these people, is just very young and innocent.

They reached a quaint seeming house, yellow about the wood and it seemed to shake by the rafters of the roof when even the slightest breeze passed it by. Lydia thought it was a sweet looking house, long and it had two stories, and even a nice little porch with rocking chairs on them. A cat lay out in the sun on the front of the stairs, curled up in under the hot sun. By then they were all red in their faces from the heat. The boys, once home, instantly ran from them and went to the back of the house by the cliff to jump over- Lydia could faintly hear the ‘sploosh’ the water made when they landed 5 minutes later. 

“It’s real nice here, a lot nicer than my house,” Lydia comments and Melissa laughs.

“Oh it ain’t so bad, we done lived here our whole lives.”

Lydia nodded and she approached the door with Melissa when a man with a red, older looking face opened the door and when he saw the girl he smiled. “Well who might this be?”

“We done found her all alone out in the woods- said she was runnin from her home, so we offered her a place to stay. You don’t mind do ya John?” Melissa asked, lacing their hands and he shook his head.

“Not at all! It’d be nice havin a child in the house.” 

“I’m sixteen, I’m not a child,” Lydia insisted, almost pouting but she straightens up and smiles a bit, they both laugh and usher her inside their house, it has a woodsy kind of smell to it with something else she can’t quite place her finger on. There was a cat or two wandering the house or lazily sleeping along the steps to the upstairs. She thinks that it’s nice, and the worn furniture is homey, unlike the constantly brand new furniture that she has at her own home. She liked it here, and she thought that she wouldn’t mind living here for a while. 

She could see the cliff and the rounding that lead to the lake Stiles had told her about from a window just through the dining room window which was passed through the living room, the whole thing covered in lush green grass that lead to the top of the cliff that was a bit more barren. There were flowers in pots along the balcony and there were nice wooden chairs and a table. She looked out at it in wonder and she inhales deeply, taking the scent of the house in, her hands wringing the cloth of her dress between her fingers. It smells woodsy, earthy, in the house and there’s something so soothing about all of this. 

She continues to pass through to the hall and across it to the kitchen. It faintly smells of freshly made eggs and butter on toast. She sees some dishes in the wash basin (my how old the house must be, it’s not even attached to the counter) and a rusty seeming ice box in the back of the kitchen. It’s nice though. There are shining pale pink tiles and red floral wallpaper about the kitchen with green accents. She moves to run her fingers along the paper, she doesn’t know why but she wants to feel it. 

 

Melissa watches the child from afar, ten steps behind her as the girl explored the house. They had nothing to hide, and she was open to discovering everything. She noticed how the girls eyes scanned everything and she inhaled before her nose scrunched up a bit, Melissa leaning against John as they watch. 

“Can you pretend to be happy while she’s here?” Melissa whispers, holding his arm as she looks up at him and he gives her a pliant smile.

“Sure… besides, it’s nice having new life in the house alongside the boys. Did they have bags or anything with them?”

“Yeah I left them on the horse, too heavy for me to carry in… I thought they could get em after they got out of the lake.”

“Aw alright.”

Their attention turns back to Lydia who’s inspecting a cuckoo clock on the wall. Her fingers are tracing the little doors and details of the clock, her eyes aglow with fascination. She was so enwarped in her own world, she was so tangled in discovering this house around her and it was so innocent… so pure… so fresh. 

 

Stiles surfaces from the water and pulls himself up on the ledge of the rock that surrounds the latter end of the cove, near the waterfall, Scott surfaces and pulls himself near him. “What are you thinking about?” Scott asks.

“That girl, she’s so beautiful,” Stiles admits and Scott gives him a look, shaking his head.

“Stiles,  _ no.  _ You know you can’t have something like that with anybody, you know its dangerous- you really oughta stop thinking about her. No matter how beautiful she is.”

“Oh come  _ on.  _ Say I just kiss her or something and just fall in love with her or something for a few days- then she goes back to her home and her family and we’d never talk again. It wouldn’t harm anybody, would it?”

“Yes it would, Stiles. She’s a young girl, she’s going to think that this is forever and-”

“She doesn’t want forever, nobody does. I know. But I’d shoo her on along her own way and she’d never come back. And besides- didn’t we tell her we’d tell her? So she would know and then if she really loved me back-”

“Stiles  _ No!  _ We don’t want her doing something stupid, we don’t want her going to that watering hole and take a long drink thinking you’re going to come back to her and love her forever. Because then she’d be wrong and we both know it. You can’t ruin her life like that, Stiles.”

“But..” Stiles gives in, and maybe he’s just desperate for somebody to love but he can’t help it- it’s been so long and he’s never had anybody. At least Scott was married for a better portion of their mortal lives. Stiles never had anybody- and who could resist somebody so young and pure and so seemingly hopeful in the world? How could he ever resist something so beautiful and lovely? He wanted to know her, wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel loved for once and they clicked so instantly. He leans back against the rock and doesn’t realize how hopeless he seems.

“Stiles… hey, look I’m sorry if I’m being harsh but-”

“I know the rules, I know I can’t have anything with her. It’s okay,” he says, kicking him lightly underwater before he’s pulling himself back in and dipping under within the blink of an eye- plunging further beneath (and it’s not like he could die anyways), taking his time as he swims and surfaces on the other end where he hops out of the water and climbs back up to the cliff and retrieves his shirt. He goes back to the deck of the house where John is waiting with towls and a paper.

“You okay, kiddo?” John asks and Stiles nods. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You don’t look very fine if you ask me.”

“It’s nothing, really… I guess I just feel kind of lonely at the moment.”

John nods and takes his hand and squeezes reassuring. “Maybe one day you can have somebody who will wait for you.”

Stiles glances inside and John gives him a look. “Stiles she’s so young,” he whispers.

“And to her I’m not very old. And I don’t really ever  _ feel  _ very old, unless feeling old is always feeling broken and upset. I’m still young by nature, I’m still who I used to be for the most part… There’s nothing wrong with just… letting things play out is there? If anything, if we told her, I’d tell her to wait for me. I’d tell her to… I don’t know.”

He sighs and John nods. “”Don’t be reckless.”

“Not like it’d kill me.”

“Yeah… but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt.” 

 

Lydia heard the butt end of the conversation and she saw the passing expression stiles had through the kitchen window- how upset he looked, how he had seemed so happy and elated moments ago and now he seemed conflicted while sopping wet (it was kind of cute if you asked her) and he pads inside with the towel around himself and Melissa beams, greeting him with a cup of iced tea and he smiles. 

“I’m going to my room, mama.”

“Alright. Take a bath, will you? Your hair hasn’t been washed in days.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, alright. You settled in and all Lydia Martin?” he asks Lydia, turning to smile at her brightly and she can’t help but smile back- he was  _ contagious  _ for god’s sake! 

“Of course I am! Got my room and everything, settled in fine and dandy.”

“Good you oughta be, wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable at all or anything.” He gives her another award winning smile and winks before leaving the room to take a bath. Lydia swears she practically melts by the ways of the older boy but rushes to push her feelings down and composes herself. She couldn’t fall in love, he was a stranger. It was wrong- but she couldn’t help but be naive, she was only sixteen. Her heart fluttered anyways when she remembered the wink he gave her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short! I think these chapters are better suited at shorter paces until the plot thickens a bit! so comment what you think and I'll be sure to post another chapter soon! If you wanna reach me outside of ao3 my tumblr is allineedcd.tumblr.com!


End file.
